Smoking using hookahs and similar water pipes dates back many years and continues to be enjoyed by smokers. Water pipes have the effect of cooling smoke generated by combustion prior to inhalation, since the generated smoke passes through the water which is typically at ambient temperatures.
In a typical gravity operated pipe smoke is first generated in a small bowl located atop a vertical conduit, which conduit extends to an enlarged chamber open at the bottom. A mouthpiece for inhaling may extend laterally from the conduit. The bowl, conduit, mouthpiece if the latter is used, and the enlarged chamber form a unified movable assembly. The movable assembly is placed in a reservoir partially filled with water. Preferably, the movable assembly is stably supported within the reservoir so that the user need not be obliged to support the movable assembly with two hands.
A combustible substance such as tobacco is placed in the bowl and ignited by a cigarette lighter, match or the like. The movable assembly, which has been resting in the water reservoir and is maximally submerged, is then elevated by hand. This generates a partial vacuum within the enlarged chamber. As the movable assembly is progressively elevated, air containing smoke is drawn from the bowl, through the conduit, and into the open headspace within the enlarged chamber. Care is taken not to elevate the bottom of the enlarged chamber above the upper surface of water contained within the reservoir.
At a suitable degree of upward travel, the user places the mouthpiece in his or her mouth, or in the absence of a separate mouthpiece, the bowl is removed from the upper end of the conduit and the exposed upper end of the conduit is place in the mouth as a substitute for the mouthpiece. The mobile assembly is then manually moved downwardly. This imposes pressure on air and smoke contained in the headspace of the enlarged chamber. Pressurized air and smoke are then forced upwardly through the conduit into the mouth of the user. The user may then breathe in the air and smoke.
The above described cycle may be repeated as desired. Although some people are satisfied with this mode of operation, others feel that cooling the smoke before it is inhaled would enhance the smoking experience. There remains a need in the art to satisfy this latter group of gravity pipe users.